Pergunta Indiscreta
by yumerin
Summary: Não faça perguntas se não estiver preparado para ouvir as respostas. Avisos: Sasuke e Naruto, Kiba sendo curioso, e Shikamaru sendo ele mesmo.


**pergunta indiscreta**

* * *

><p>- Então, quem é que fica por baixo, e quem é que fica por cima?<p>

A pergunta mal tinha sido completada quando Naruto engasgou dramaticamente, grasnando e tossindo como se alguém houvesse lhe enfiado a Samehada goela abaixo. À sua esquerda, Kiba admirava o espetáculo, entretido, sustentando a cabeça com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para coçar atrás das orelhas de Akamaru. O velho Teuchi, dono do estabelecimento, estava ocupado com os demais clientes da barraca e não notara ainda o estardalhaço que seu cliente favorito estava protagonizando.

Foi Sasuke, com um suspiro resignado que não pareceu ter vindo de nenhum lugar de seu rosto inexpressivo, quem veio ao auxílio do loiro. O golpe foi rápido, atingindo o ponto exato entre as costelas para forçar a comida a descer pelo lado certo da glote. Arfando grandes quantidades de ar, Naruto agradeceu ao amigo com olhos lacrimejantes e aceitou, de bom grado, quando o Uchiha ofereceu seu copo de chá. Bebeu o líquido com as maiores goladas possíveis e, ao terminar, bateu o copo na bancada ao mesmo tempo em que virava no banco para encarar Kiba.

- O que _você disse_?

O sorriso do outro ninja foi lento e maldoso. Ao lado de Sasuke, Shikamaru murmurou algo como "que gente mais problemática".

- Eu perguntei quem de vocês dois fica por cima do outro, oras. – quando Naruto escancarou a boca em um esgar incrédulo, Kiba mal pode conter a malícia de suas palavras. – Não é assim que funciona? Um ativo e um passivo, um dando e outro—

- Eu ENTENDI a pergunta, seu otário! – Naruto berrou, escondendo os dedos nos punhos fechados. Sua expressão lívida deixou subentendido que, apesar de ter ouvido e compreendido, o rapaz certamente não acreditava que o Inuzuka havia tido a audácia de levantar a questão.

Kiba, por sua vez, não podia estar mais satisfeito em acompanhar o vermelho da raiva e do constrangimento escalar o pescoço bronzeado de Naruto até o rosto embasbacado. Infelizmente, não conseguira arrancar nenhuma reação de Sasuke, que mantinha a expressão, gestos e instinto assassino sob controle. O que era uma pena – havia se preparado para encarar pelo menos o Sharingan, e os olhos do Uchiha continuavam negros e desinteressados, como de costume.

Talvez não estivesse se esforçando o bastante para tirá-lo do sério. Hmm.

- Então responde, ué. – devolveu, com um sorriso canino tornando sua expressão um tanto agressiva. Encarava Sasuke ao invés de Naruto, o que não impediu o loiro de receber todo o impacto da "ofensa".

Naruto ocupou-se em vomitar várias palavras incompreensíveis por longos segundos antes de encontrar alguma coisa para falar.

- I-I-Isso não é da sua conta, cara de cachorro!

Hmm. Resposta previsível.

- Ah, qual é! Homem fala dessas coisas, não fala? É pura curiosidade masculina. É até estranho vocês não comentarem sobre isso. – observando a expressão do outro ficar contorcida entre o ultraje e a humilhação, Kiba saltitou alegremente sobre a ferida: - A menos que você tenha vergonha de falar a respeito. Sei lá, vai ver você acha que perdeu a sua masculinidade, ou algo do gênero.

Naruto levantou abruptamente do banco, mas não conseguiu dar nenhum passo sequer. Em uma seqüência de gestos econômicos, Sasuke puxou-o pelas fitas da bandana, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e tornar a sentar. Em seguida, a voz monótona do Uchiha cortou a tensão como o próprio ninja fazia com suas espadas.

- A resposta devia ser bem óbvia.

Kiba ficou interessado imediatamente. Até Naruto virou para encarar o colega de time, ainda respirando pesado com a raiva não extravasada. Sasuke continuou.

- Já que você parece conhecer o _mecanismo básico_ do ato, Inuzuka, e partindo do pressuposto de que você é um ser humano normal, - Kiba franziu o cenho, nas não teve tempo de decidir se aquilo fora, ou não, um insulto. – vou apenas levantar alguns fatos pertinentes.

Agora, a voz de Sasuke deixava de ser insensível para adquirir entonação condescendente. Ou seja, aquilo era, definitivamente, o troco.

- Um objeto fálico de até vinte centímetros sendo introduzi—

- **AHHHHHH**, NÃO PRECISA ENTRAR EM _DETALHES_, BASTARDO DESGRAÇADO!

- —provoca lacerações, cujo grau depende da quantidade e da duração das ativ—

- SASUKE, _CALA A BOCA_!

Kiba observou a cena, dividido entre a vontade de rir e a de pedir para ele parar de falar. Já era estranho ver Uchiha Sasuke lhe dirigindo a palavra, e ainda mais bizarro pelo assunto ser justo aquele.

- Esse tipo de lesão seria muito inconveniente, já que, dado à região atingida, dificulta o exercício de atividades físicas. Nós somos ninjas, e precisamos exigir o máximo do nosso corpo.

Agora, Naruto estava com as mãos nos ouvidos e cantarolando alto para abafar a voz do companheiro. Fascinado, Kiba incentivou a conversa.

- Ou seja... – incitou Sasuke a terminar o raciocínio.

Sasuke sorriu, daquela forma que lembrava às pessoas como a loucura corria nos genes de seu clã destruído.

- _Ou seja_, a opção óbvia seria que aquele com maior velocidade de recuperação se sujeitasse a—

Naruto parou de cantar abruptamente para tapar a boca de Sasuke com as duas mãos. Shikamaru resmungou, novamente, a respeito de pessoas muito problemáticas e _por que_ ele ainda se incomodava em manter relações sociais?

Kiba remoeu o discurso que acabara de ouvir. Velocidade de recuperação equivalia a poderes regenerativos, é claro. Como aqueles compartilhados pelos _jinchuuriki_. _Jinchuuriki_ como _Naruto_.

Antes que o Inuzuka começasse a gargalhar, Naruto já estava com a face afogueada, inquieto no banco.

- O-O que foi, hein? TEM QUE SER MUITO MACHO PARA DAR PRA OUTRO MACHO, TÁ LIGADO?

Esmurrando a mesa, Kiba latiu gargalhadas, descontrolado. Entre risadas, tomou fôlego para comentar que sim, teria apontado Naruto como a _mulher_ da relação sem qualquer explicação fisiológica. No entanto, o próximo comentário de Shikamaru apagou essa idéia mais rápido do que Lee poderia dizer "juventude"

- Bem se você quisesse, poderia pedir maiores esclarecimentos para o Kankurou, Kiba. Ele tem certo conhecimento no assunto, e aposto que estaria disposto a lhe ensinar alguma coisa.

No silêncio que seguiu, Kiba ficou instantaneamente sóbrio, arregalou os olhos, gaguejou uma desculpa e fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas.

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha de escárnio e concluiu, intimamente, que não seria prático tornar a enfrentar Shikamaru em um campo de batalha. Também tentou ignorar os cutucões que Naruto estava dando em suas costelas, mas era difícil não dar atenção a alguém que passara a vida inteira praticando em como obtê-la. E usando uma jaqueta laranja.

- Ei, você omitiu, _de propósito_, que ainda tem os poderes regenerativos do Orochimaru. Bastardo.

- Hn.

- Vocês são muito problemáticos...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto não me pertence. _Kthxbai_.

**N/A:** E esta, senhoras e senhores, é a razão pela qual eu tendo para o lado SasuNaru da Força, ao invés do NaruSasu (embora, no fim das contas, eu ache que tanto faz).

Uma historinha curta como prova de que eu ainda estou viva, haha. Espero que tenham achado engraçado. Foi a intenção.


End file.
